


They Took Him On A Thursday

by silvercross



Series: they took him on a thursday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tattoo, mage siles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is abducted by people who claim to want to help him because his life sucks and he cant take it any more.<br/>Derek finds himself without his resident human and doesn't like it.<br/>will stiles accept a new life or will he go back to the pack who thinks he is expendable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

It was a Thursday when they took stiles. He had been sleeping peacefully dreaming pleasant dreams of a certain dark and broody werewolf, when he was abruptly woken by the sound of chains being locked around his wrists. A cloth was pressed over his face and the cloying smell of Chloroform filled his nose. The rag was removed before he was completely out  
You sure this will work?  
Those abominations bring this innocent kid in then don’t care for him or protect him of course it will work  
But shouldn’t we ask him first?  
Why bother he has no one else that would care. We can only make his life better  
The sheriff? The beta?  
With the amount of overtime hours do you really think that man will miss his son? And as for the wolf we’ve been scoping out his place for a month and how much time have they spent together?  
You have a point. I suppose we’re doing the poor boy a favour  
Each statement was a knife into his heart … don’t care for him…no one else that would care. This was his life. He was expendable forgettable, even for his own father. He had had these thought himself in the dead on night when his mind wouldn’t shut down horrible thoughts of running away, telling someone how he felt, screaming at Scott to look at him, ending it… he had almost succeeded too  
~*~

He had looked at the box of high strength pain pills his mother left behind and thought if I take all of these plus maybe that bottle of jack that dad keeps down stairs, maybe I could stop feeling so useless, so helpless, so lonely, so…dead. He had taken nine when his phone had gone off  
DEREK: new thing in town you do the research we can’t be bothered  
STILES: no  
DEREK: why not?  
STILES: I'm busy  
DEREK: doing what? Video games? Or just playing with your self  
STILES: committing suicide  
DEREK: HA not funny  
STILES: not meant to be. Say bye to the pack for me  
Stiles took another pill annoyed that the last person to talk to him would be Derek fucking hale. His phone buzzed  
DEREK: you’re not really killing yourself are you?  
Stiles rolled his eyes in frustration  
STILES: if the 9 pain pills and half bottle of alcohol I’ve drunk is anything to go by yeah I’m actually killing myself  
DEREK: I'm coming over  
STILES: why?  
DEREK: to stop you from killing yourself idiot  
STILES: I think you’re a bit late  
The phone tumbled from his hands and his stomach cramped painfully. He fell to the floor silent tears running down his cheeks. God Derek would find him and have to tell his dad not that he would care. Stiles closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. Only to have his door kicked in waking him up  
“Hi d’rk…” he slurred the alpha knelt down next to him that was the last thing he saw before blacking out  
He woke the next morning alone with only a note to reassure him  
‘Don’t do that again’ and a small doodle of Derek pointing out of the paper  
Stiles choked out a laugh. But he never tried again

~*~

Stiles only realised he had passed out when he woke to a strange pain in his arms and back he looks down to see black lines covering his hands his vision is a little blurred so he can’t work out the symbol.  
“Good hunter stilinski is awake at last” wait what? Hunter stilinski  
“Wha…” he was lying on a comfy sofa that seems to mould to his body. A youngish man knelt by his side  
“You look just like my sister you know although she was more of a mage than a hunter and she had those lovely sliver eyes where as you have my father’s golden eyes, the eyes of a hunter”  
Stiles blinked sleepily  
“Who the hell are you?” he asked gruffly  
“My name is James evanson” the thirty year old replied softly  
“Not what I meant” stiles grumbled  
“I'm your uncle”  
“Excuse me?!”

~*~  
Derek tried calling Scott for the sixth time once again getting the busy tone. Growling in frustration he hung up and dialled the last person he wanted to call: stiles.  
That kid was so annoying although he could be quite helpful… And he had saved his life… And if he was being honest he didn’t really think of stiles as a kid anymore… but he still didn’t want to talk to the ADD ridden boy.  
The phone rang until he got the chipper answer phone message  
Odd stiles always picked up. Always.  
Derek paced his grip on his phone getting tighter by the second until it crumpled. Frustrated he realised he had no idea where Scott was or what he could be doing but stiles would know and stiles was going to be home. Inwardly grinning he grabbed his jacket and headed to stiles house. He wasn’t quite sure when he had started to like the boy but a little bit of him lit up when he thought of the amber eyed boy. That combined with the seriously kinky dreams he had been having made meeting with stiles tense and awkward.  
He pulled up in the driveway of the house knowing the sheriff wouldn’t be home he rarely was these days. Without even bothering to knock he climbed through the window of stiles bedroom. It was a mess… well more of a mess than usual. A stack of usually neatly stacked books had tumbled across the floor stiles pillow was gone as were a great number of clothes from his closet the doors left wide open and there was a lingering smell in the air, heavy and chemical. It almost smelt like Chloroform…


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles makes a descision and derek admits something to himself

Stiles whipped his head around trying to work out where he was. The room was warm and bathed in comforting yellow light; it was filled with sofas and beanbags of every shape and size. It didn’t look like the typical hunter lair. In fact it looked more like a communal area at a college. Around a dozen men and women filled the room with quiet conversations.

“You can’t be my uncle” he growled disliking the fact that the man was trying to treat him like an idiot “my mother was an orphan” James’ eyes filled with sadness

“Your mother…my sister she how do I put the delicately …she went through some ‘stuff’ in her life which made her decide that hunting wasn’t for her. We told her if she went away we would have to excommunicate her but she had already met your father at that point and there was no changing her mind”

“So what are you telling me that my mother was a hunter or a mage or whatever?” stiles asked sarcastically

“Yes and now you will be too” his uncle beamed, admittedly there were some pretty strong familial resemblance between this man and his mother but really it _had_ to be hunters …and mages.

“and if I'm quite happy being a normal teenager?” he asked despite the fact that the idea of being able to look after himself made his brain scream DON’T COMPLAIN WE NEED PROTECTION IDIOT.

“We can send you on your way but I must warn you that things will only get worse from here on out”

“Why?”

“your pack is weak and others will attempt to take the territory from the hale boy” he looked away sheepishly “that and the fact that …we marked you as a member of the Bain clan” stiles once again glanced down at his arm thick black lines tangled in a complicated Celtic style design down his arm ending on his palm where an empty circle rested there was another empty circle on his shoulder where the tattoos stopped before reaching his chest.

“What the hell! Don’t you know you have to ask if you can permanently mark someone’s body?!  And why are there gaps if you are going to ruin my body then at least do it properly” stiles yelled angrily rubbing at the offending appendage

“Stiles we needed to mark you or your power would have become out of control the gaps will be filled as you get stronger and pass mile stones… I mean it’s nice to see my only nephew wearing the same tattoos that I have borne since I was eleven but that is beside the point”

“My power?” stiles asked incredulously

“You are a mage like your mother it passes down without fail to any children a mage has. It’s a very rare gift the only other magic user we have in the clan is Nicki and her mother tried to give up her power so she is weak but well trained”   

“So what do you want with me?” stiles asked as he scanned the room searching for an exit

“We want to be your family again” stiles abruptly stopped his searching and looked at the older man

“Why?” the word came unbidden from his mouth. James seemed genuinely hurt for a second before enveloping stiles in a hug. Stiles tensed until he realised the man was trying to comfort him

“we want to be your family because you _are_ special and you are loved” the man hesitated “we wanted to make sure that we weren’t impacting your life too much if we took you and trained you so we asked some argents to scope out your house and school- same guys who took you by the way, sorry about that- I came along sometimes. Stiles I saw what you had to deal with, losing your best friend, getting beaten up on a regular basis… your dad” he clenched his fist as he said the last one “you know we saw the scar, the one that looks like shards of glass cut you on your back, that was him wasn’t it?” he said through gritted teeth

“It was an accident…he was drunk…it was after …I was being stupid …I …” stiles whispered. In truth the scar from the glass was where the sheriff had thrown an empty bottle at stiles after he had asked if his father missed his mother.

“no this was not your fault it was mine, after Helen died I wanted to take you in train you, give you a proper family, but I went to her funeral and saw how much you needed your father and decided to let you stay for a couple years. My choice could have cost you your life. I'm sorry” Th last part was said thickly through barely restrained tears. James released him but held him by the shoulders “I will _not_ keep you here against your will but I want to train you so I can have a clear conscience if you do decide to leave. So what do you say?”

“Where do I sign up?” he grinned

 

~*~

   

Derek was pacing in his loft one had gripping his ruined phone the other gripping his hair.

Where was he? What had happened? Was he ok? Was it a new threat? Would stiles like him if he saved his life?

These questions chased each other round his brain. He had been missing for 30 hours and the sheriff was not doing much to find his son. He had dimly noted that stiles was not at the house but thought he must be at Scott’s or wherever he goes during the night. He was tired of worrying about his son so he had pushed his disappearance to the back of his mid and gone on another two day shift.

Derek had finally gotten through to Scott the next day; he had been on the phone to Allison for over two hours. He had informed him of the fact that he had had two hunters follow him home described the man with the tattoos on his arms and his associate, then asked about stiles. He hadn’t turned up for school but he guessed that he was just having a bad day then hung up, no bye no I'm worried about stiles just a ‘that all’ and click.

Derek was frustrated he had lost stiles scent just outside the house and he had no idea where to start to look for him. And he wanted to look for him a small painful niggling feeling had started in his chest that told him that something was not right.

Just to make things worse …he _missed_ stiles.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please leave comments i really want to know what people think !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a wordy and a little complicated but if you want to skip it i wouldn't advise it it explains why peter is the way he is but i put it in the notes at the end if you want to skip the chapter

Derek groaned as he awoke. He had fallen asleep at his desk... Again. Stiles had been gone a month and with no new leads Derek was struggling to stay positive. The same thought kept coming to the front of his mind

What if he tried again but succeeded?

Finding stiles on the floor with the spilled bottle of pills and a bottle of jack next to him made him angry and scared. Stiles, his stiles was so unhappy with his life he had tried to end it. He wasn't being taken care of; Derek had failed as an alpha. He had taken away some of the boys pain and forced him to be sick before giving him a drop of his own blood. The alpha didn't know what to do; there wasn't exactly a guide book for how to act after the guy you are secretly in love with attempts to commit suicide. So he had left the note with the hope that it would be enough.  
The thought of stiles dead somewhere made him feel physically sick. Cora and Isaac had taken to avoiding him so as to escape the wrath of the alpha. Lots of people avoided him nowadays the sheriff especially. A week after his disappearance the wolf had taken the man aside and screamed questions at the sheriff who hadn't even reported his son as missing. Peter had disappeared for two hours the same day and by pure coincidence the sheriff had mysteriously acquired a black eye the next day.

Derek was out of ideas he had looked over every piece of evidence hundreds of times gone back to the house asked anyone who could possibly know anything, a small part of him knew it was hopeless and unless stiles managed to appear out of thin air they would never find him.

~*~

Training was gruelling and very very painful. His first week had concentrated on controlling his spark. This was actual hell. Standing still within a circle for eight hours a day, clearing your mind, stiles ADD no likey. After which he was made to go for a run then work on creating patterns in mountain ash-that was quite cool. Throw ash imagine shape inspect how well the shape is maintained. Repeat....thousands of times by the end of the first week he could closely hold the shape in his mind throw the ash and cast a strong protecting barrier. Then there was elemental control. This was the hardest discipline, Nicki and James helped with this encouraging him to just let go of the control that he had subconsciously built up. When a massive bolt of lightning had jumped from his hand on the fifth day the older man grinned at him, clapping him on the back   
"That's amazing stiles, I'm proud of you" stiles heart had leapt at this and he laughed happily.   
When James had asked him to let them be family he had been wary but the group had welcomed him. A month on the unique individuals who made up the clan were home to him, he knew he was lived and cherished within the group. The clan was made up of 22active members. The family was basically split into three branches the wolf side, the hunter side and the mixed. The family centred around the wolf neive and the hunter faolan. Neive had three siblings Colin and Cole who were twins and both wolves and Bear who was human and never took a wife. Faolan had a brother too fabilbhe he bore one son Hugh. Neive and Faolan bore Arthur the only one of their children to survive to produce an heir. He produced two in fact Helen by his first wife Kenna and James by his second Morna. Helen lived only long enough to produce one heir. Stiles the last heir the natural choice to take over as leader. 

There were eight who were a similar age to stiles: newton; a surly 19 year old whose mother was only part of the clan through her great grandfathers brother fabilbhe, Art his younger brother was easier to get along with, Colin 4th who had a distinctly Wolfy demeanour possibly due to the fact that he was descended from the wolf side of the clan as was his sister Sara and Una the last descendant of Cole. On the other side were newton, Art and Blair all had fair hair and piercing Grey eyes. This left Beth and Kyle who were related to stiles grandmother and Nicki daughter of Sam nephew of Lorna. They were all nice if not slightly cold but they were used to their tightly bound group, Una and Art were even going out but not in the sickening way Scott and Allison were. 

Stiles was slightly surprised that after three weeks with the Bain’s he didn’t miss the pack more but he hadn’t seen Scott in over a month, Cora generally disliked him and Isaac well Isaac had a thing for Scott so they were never going to get along. Stiles idly wondered whether his dad missed him but he really doubted it, he sheriff may have posted a missing persons report but he could almost guarantee that he was not actively searching for stiles. He was in the hills on the Canadian border and spent the majority of his physical training running through thick woodland dodging attacks and learning how to hide. To say hand to hand combat was not stiles’ thing was the understatement of the century. He was weak, that was the main issue that and the number of injuries that he had accumulated running with wolves.

Eight broken ribs from getting pulverised by Gerard.

A fractured skull from being hit over the head with a part of his jeep.

Deep muscle damage from being slammed into walls.

Fractures in his hand from where the alpha had demonstrated his strength

Claw marks over his chest from where his best friend tried to kill him.

James had noticed the scars and bruising in their first session together and had sucked in a pained breath “what did I do?” he had whispered desperately . Stiles’ ADD allowed him to learn the techniques quickly but his arms and core were so weak that the blows that landed were so soft that if made no difference against his opponent. James had taken the responsibility for his physical training while supporting him in his magical tuition, that along with getting him to do school work to get his GED meant that James became like a surrogate father. The man was indisputably related to stiles, they had the same pale skin peppered with moles, same dark hair they were built the same too but the older man had intelligent green eyes and more heavy set features. Stiles’ uncle was a good man, he lived by the code only killed when they thought without a doubt the wolf would hurt someone. Stiles could tell that he was sad through, his wife and son had been killed after the weaker members of the clan had been left unprotected, eight had died along with Komal and a five year old Peter, he was lonely you could see it in the way he stood, slightly defeated. A small part of stiles knew that James was using stiles as a replacement, peter James’ son would be about the same age as stiles, they looked similar, both having gold eyes. But stiles was alone too, and so what if they used each other to fill a hole in their lives. Sometimes late at night he would think about whether Derek missed him. They weren't exactly close but on occasion stiles could be slightly helpful. Plus after a month away someone must have missed him, noticed he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically james had a wife and son who both died and he is in some small part using stiles as a replacement because they look so similar.
> 
> please continue to comment i get a little thrill every time i see a new comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter to be followed by an incredibly long one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im not proud of this chapter but it is necessary

EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
News caster: and now onto local news, the search for the son of the beacon hills sheriff has been dropped due to insufficient evidence pertaining to the wellbeing of the boy. 17 year old Stiles stilinski was supposedly abducted from his home on Thursday February 9th his room was discovered empty and ransacked with evidence of Chloroform having been used at the house the eight month man hunt has been abandoned after no further evidence was found. Stiles if you’re out there your friends have this to say  
DEREK: stiles if you are out there, I just want to know you are alive and OK. I miss you.  
~*~   
Derek had well and truly run out of ideas the radio show was the last plan. With no contact and no evidence of life the sheriff had given up any hope that he had that his son was alive. The man was a wreck any way, the house was a mess, he was sleep deprived and the drinking had become out of control. Derek was doing only slightly better. He had bitten Danny and brought an omega called Freya into the pack making them stronger but a little stiles shaped bit of the alpha was missing. It was more than just I need him because he was useful, it was the overwhelming and constant feeling that Derek MISSED stiles. At least it firmly cemented the fact that he was in love with stiles.   
Derek was lying on his front with his phone balanced on his headboard, eyes closed but not sleeping, because sleep only brought pain. Either wonderful memories of stiles alive and full of passion which were like a dagger to the heart when he woke or horribly realistic nightmares of finding stiles dead, usually sprawled on the floor with a bottle of jack and a bunch of pills. The image of Stiles' dead sightless eyes haunted him even when he was awake.  
His phone buzzed signifying he had a text. Derek groaned the only reason anyone would be texting at this time would be with a problem, one that he would have to deal with.  
ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM STILES 

Derek sat bolt upright in bed, instantly wide awake. 

He.

Had. 

A. 

Text. 

From. 

STILES!

The first contact in months. his heart leapt in his chest.

STILES: Stiles Stilinski is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need feed back on how people will feel about a stiles original female character really short term pairing for the next chapter. if you comment i have time to change it !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles centric no derek in this chapter. another cliff hanger im sorry!!

One day earlier

A small sliver of bright morning sunlight shone directly across stiles eyes, groaning he rolled over, momentarily forgetting that he was in a tiny motel room bed not his usual soft warm double, remembering instantly when he landed face first on the floor beside him. Blinking sleepily Nicki turned her head and scowled at him from the opposite bed.  
"Are you going out this morning?" She asked gruffly.   
"Unfortunately" he replied easily launching his body off the floor. Standing in front of the mirror he smiled at the way his body looked. It’s a wonder what nine months of intense physical training could do. No longer did his punches glance off his opponents leaving little impact, now if he hit you you knew about it. He was proud of his achievements it had taken months to build up sufficient muscle mass to successfully execute the technical and precise movements. His magic had come along too, his control of electricity was flawless his control over water was OK and his control over air and fire were passable. With both of these combined he was able to fill two of the gaps in his tattoos within the first six months the symbol for strength now sat proudly against his right shoulder the simple knot had been inked into his skin after he had returned from a week on his own in the woods infested with real wolves. Living on his own and fighting to survive. It was only a couple weeks after the strength tattoo he had received his magic tattoo admittedly it was purely by chance that he had both taken and passed the test.

~*~

Nicki was attempting to gain her tattoo holding fire, water and earth in perfect synchronicity three orbs spinning gently around her head as she meditated. Rotating her right hand she summoned air only visible from the disturbance in the pile of mountain ash below the orb, she set the new element spinning but the water had started to waver and leak as was the earth this was shortly before all four elements crumbled. Frustrated she set about moving each of the elements back into their containers.

Leaning against the door stiles looked fondly at the girl, she was pretty, long dark hair that fell in waves, eyes so light a green they looked almost white, slightly tanned skin that was smooth and un marred by scars like stiles' own. They shared the same Celtic tattoos that bound them to the Bain clan but unlike stiles she had filled four of the eight gaps in her tattoos: protection, strength, peace and triumph. Over the months stiles had come to care for the girl, she was shunned by the others because of her mother’s mental break that caused her to try to kill herself and her unborn child. He still spoke to and regularly trained with Colin, Una, Art and Kyle. He had the majority of his spare time with the others although he and newton never really got along. They were polar opposites and stiles suspected he was gay; he had informed the others that he was Kinsey six gay and they had looked at him funny for a while before getting over it, everyone except newton. Newton who he had found staring at Blair in the shower after training. It wasn't stiles' place to point fingers but the guy flipped out at him when he tried to confront him about it. He had broken stiles hand when he refused to defend himself. Nicki had looked after him after the attack oh is gently wrapping his swollen hand in cool bandages and giving him the good pain killers, her true skill was as a healer. She snuck in during the night and held his injured hand until morning. When stiles woke his had was no longer broken and Nicki was gone. The girl was kind, caring and loyal, stiles wanted to love her because she loved him, he could tell that by the way she looked at him sometimes. But he knew he loved someone else, a certain very male someone else, he had told her as much but that didn't stop her. She was like a sister to him and his best friend he couldn't push her too far away.

"Still not got it Nic?” stiles asked moving into the room and sitting crossed legged next to her so their knees were touching   
"No! I can get the three just fine but when I add a fourth they just start to break apart, I'm useless" she shouted angrily   
"Try it again" the young man said laying the stone in her hand   
"No stiles" she cried as she threw the stone across the room. Stiles stopped it and brought it back before it could hit anything "it comes so easy for you, it’s not fair" gently the boy grasped the girls hands letting a little power flow through him into her.

"Just try it one more time. For me?" He asked quietly   
" for you" she replied picking up the pebble from stiles' hand. She set the first two elements in motion no problem but when she summoned fire it burned green like her eyes

"Relax nic you've got this" stiles whispered smiling she summoned air it blew with such ferocity that Nicki's hair whipped around as if held by a gale. Laughing she brought all of the elements together with a loud bang followed by a flash of light a small black orb appeared in the place of the four elements that had previously occupied the space. Quickly the girl snatched the orb out of the air and crushed it in her palm when she opened it a delicate and complicated black and green knot filled the space on her palm.  
"I did it stiles! I did it!" She squealed jumping into his arms "you helped me do this thank you" she gasped they stared into each others eyes for a moment before she moved forward to claim a kiss. It was passionate and fiery, the teen wrapped her arms tightly around him, but stiles pushed her away, angrily. How many times had he told her . The bulb above them burst into flame, the tumbler of water on the side shattered but the water stayed in place, dirt that had been walked in over the years rose up to create a perfect circle around the two and a miniature tornado complete with lightning spun around the two they stared each other down stiles scrubbing at him mouth viciously.  
"Goddamit nic! How many times huh? We are related this is sick!" She stared at her shoes sadly   
" I though with you helping me you'd-"   
" I'd what stop being gay?" He yelled   
"I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU COULD GET OVER THAT DICK DEREK!" she screamed back slapping him across the face the suspended elements flew together blowing the two apart. Stiles heard a head crack against the floor across from him. scrambling to stand he slipped on a small black orb  looking around they sat in a perfect circle around him   
" what the hell?" He heard from across the room   
"Nic you OK?" He asked concerned, rubbing the back of her head she whispered an I'm fine before he noticed tears softly rolling down her face   
"Oh nic I'm sorry I yelled." He whispered pulling her into a hug "But I miss him, every day I try to work up the courage to call him or see him. But its our family that brings me back. I do love you, my sister and I promise when you find a guy who is worthy of your affections ,  I will do the angry big brother bit but I'm not right for you, never have been. Can you accept that or do I need to find a new best friend?"   
"You've been there for me, now its time I repay the favor" she smiled sitting up and looking round the room  " holy crap stilinski what did you do" looking down at the the orbs he had crushed and the still intact gold spheres, then looking down at his right hand where a gold and black knot now resided he grinned   
"I think just got my mark!" Frowning she looked further up his arm    
"And then some" she motioned to the rest of the limb where gold ink was slowly making its way across the tattoo interlinking with the existing black lines .

 

~*~

  
They had been inseparable since then, but neither of them had any delusions of love Nicki was going to marry Colin when he got over una and stiles was still hopelessly in love with Derek. Stiles and Nicki had started actively hunting less than a month, going to towns as a group or just the two of them taking down rogue packs. They were a fearsome pair. Stiles with his almightly and overwhelming power over the elements, his rare gift for manipulating lighening made killing them quick and painless, or if they weren’t sure of their guilt it made them talk faster. Nicki with her quick almost precocnitive reflexes and skill with mountain ash meant that the situation was contained.

They had been given the case by james who was busy hunting a rogue omega back in Utah who had killed two young children. The pack took over a large section of the  south west corner of Arizona, the alpha had bitten eight people within the last two weeks. Only four had survived. Stiles was going out that morning to check on the mountain ash line that they had placed around the town to keep the rogue pack in place.

“you will be careful right?” nicki yawned. Stiles grabbed his hunting clothes from the night before shoving them in his backpack along with a jar of mountain birch ash mix and his usual selection of weapons.

“no I'm going to try my very hardest to get myself killed” he deadpanned shuffling to the tiny kitchen and starting the coffee  in his boxers

“so the usual then” the girl called from the bedroom. Stiles chuckled as he poured and drank his coffee while it was still scalding.

Ten minutes later and the hunter was speeding towards the edge of the town. He was going to try to talk to the alpha, terry god awful name for a werewolf in stiles opinion but who was he to judge his real name was Conchar which no one could pronounce. Arriving at the designated meeting place stiles sat in his car for a second looking out at the wood where he was to meet the wolf. Shucking out of his light weight windbreaker and shirt he pur on his hunters gear. The stiff leather vest and long sleeveless jacket showed off his tattoos proudly the gold and black lines stood out in stark comparison to his pale skin. They found out later that the gold that had added itself to his initial marks were a sign that he was a spark. A very rare, very powerful magical human. Human. Its what made him powerful. His marks struck fear into the hearts of the wolves he faced. Getting out of the car he strode towards the clearing, arriving he found the pack were not there. There were signs of life everywhere but not a soul to be found, whipping out his phone he called nic

_‘what is it now stiles?’_

_You sure it was today I was meant to meet the pack?_

_Yeah why_

_Theres no one here, I mean there is fresh foot prints and the firepit is still going but no people._ He said kicking a rock into the fire. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something felt WRONG.  

 _This feels off I say get the hell out of dodge_.  taking one last look round and seeing nothing, he agreed

_Your right I'm coming back in._

a movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye except when he turned there was nothing there. He was getting a serious case of the creeps.

 _Hey nic stay on the line for a bit_ he whispered

Reaching into his pack he withdrew the jar of birch and mountain ash, imagining his staff in his hand the weapon took shape, just a plain wooden staff with the ends sharpened points. He strode to the edge of the clearing every intention of walking out, only to find himself stopped by some invisible barrier. Frowning he looked around, mountain ash couldn’t contain him only witch bone could contain him, suddenly very scared he knelt to the ground to see if the white stones he had thought nothing of earlier were indeed the very thing that could kill him. Tentatively he reached forward to touch the stone only to be stopped before he could touch the white material.

_Nic we have a problem_

_Stiles?_

_I'm trapped_ he whispered backing into the middle of the clearing holding his staff in front of him

_Trapped?_

_Witch bone…_

A figure appeared from behind a tree. Stiles slipped his phone into his pocket surreptitiously

“hello little mage” the red eyed man growled from beyond the circle

“hi terry” stiles said exasperatedly

“I hear you’re here to kill me” the man said walking carefully aroung the edge of the clearing, his resemblance to peter was striking except for the eyes, where peters were intelligent but insane, terry’s were dead.

“now who told you that? I just wanted a chat” stiles grinned. But he was scared, down to his bones terrified. Witch bone contained his magic and contained him, he hadn’t been trapped like this since he had joined the Bains.

“trust me I have a _very_ reliable source”  he snarled

“look man I'm a hunter, if you kill me you will have the entire clan on your back you don’t want that” the wolf stared hungrily at the boy

“maybe I don’t but I do know I will do whatever is necessary to protect my pups” pulling out a gun

stiles started to protest

“and it looks like you brought a staff to a gun fight” he snarled the second before he pulled the trigger. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not giving anything away!!! but for the sterek fans out there get ready for some happy times

Stiles woke mere second after he had been shot then unleashed the biggest surge of power he had ever mustered. Blood pooled around him sluggishly

_That’s too much blood_ stiles though idly as he sat up his hand pressed to his abdomen.

The witch bone that had surrounded him was blackened and destroyed an the wolf who had tried to kill him lay in a charred heap where he had previously stood. Howls filled the air as his pack registered the death of their alpha.

Trying to stand the boy slipped in his own blood. Then again as his arm gave way beneath him.

The howls grew closer.

_I'm going to die_

Stiles undid the heavy leather jacket and vest leaving them on the floor as he struggled to his feet.

A snarling beta burst into the clearing. Unable to do anything else he raised his free hand and shot a lightning bolt at the wolf. His tattoos shone as he did this, an unfortunate consequence of his powers. Hearing more wolves coming from the direction of his car stiles realised he only had one choice.

He ran.

 

~*~

Nicki fought her way through the snarling wolves killing each of them easily with a flick of her wrist and a handful of wolfsbane. She reached the clearing. There was so much blood and…

_Oh god_

Stiles’ hunting gear lay in the puddle of red

_“STILES!”_ she yelled, a line of blood where someone must have dragged the body away disappeared into the forest. Thinking quickly she fired a ball of green fire into the sky, illuminating the forest around her. Whipping her head around she searched the forest, but there was no sign of the boy she loved.

“Stiles?” she sobbed.

~*~

Hours later the rest of the clan arrived to find nicki sobbing, still in the clearing. James gathered her in a hug as one of his hunters looked at the scene, desperately james looked at the hunter

“No one could survive after loosing this much blood… I'm sorry james” tears fell freely from his eyes.

He didn’t know how long they sat there in stunned silence. Stiles’ light which had shone so bright had been extinguished.

Later they would go back to the motel where stiles had stayed. Nicki would turn on the radio to try to block out the sound of james sobbing in the adjoining room and hear the news cast about stiles. She would cry at the heartfelt plea from Derek. She would stare at the celing until the early hours of the morning before going through stiles’ stuff and finding his mobile. She had never seen his phone before. And now she knew why. His background was a picture of a group of teens and an older man, they were all smiling at the camera. Stiles was in the photo too. His back pressed against the dark and brooding man. He looked happy. Another tear slid down her face. Taking a deep breath she went into his contacts only to find them all deleted bar one.

Derek.

With shaking hands she typed out a message and sent it quickly.

He deserved to know stiles was dead and he could stop looking.

 

~*~

 

Stiles held his hand over the gaping wound in his stomach knowing the only was he was going to get out of this alive would be if he cauterised the wound. Pulling a branch from a tree he passed he gripped it between his teeth. Summoning water he cleansed the wound as he ran trailing blood in his wake. Thankfully his tattoos were fading to a dull glow just enough for him to see by, but it still meant that his pursuers could easily see him, he had to keep running. Digging his teeth into the stick he summoned fire pressing his burning hand to the wound. He screamed around the wood. The pain was horrific, he thought he was going to be sick, but he didn’t stop. Using the dagger from his boot he ripped the bottom of his trousers and pressed that against the hand shaped burn. Pulling a vine from a nearby tree he wrapped the plant over the material and behind his back to keep it in place.

The bleeding had stopped but he was by no means out of the woods yet. Literally. He knew he was close to the Californian border, not all that far from his own home town but the forest went on for miles. If he didn’t find a safe place soon  he was dead.

 

~*~

 

Derek stared at the phone in front of him.

Stiles is dead.

He cant be I would have felt it wouldn’t i?

Stiles is dead

What if it’s the people who took him trying to throw me off the trail.

Stiles is dead

What if…

Stiles _is_ dead?

The wolf howled at the thought. Cora burst into his room

“Derek?” she asked concerned, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder

“Stiles is dead” he whispered, a single tear falling from his eye

“You don’t know that” she retorted hopefully, thrusting his phone at her she read the text.

“Oh god” she breathed moving to sit next to him on the bed. “Derek I'm so…”

“ _NO!”_ Derek yelled as he launched himself out of the room past a bewildered Isaac. Greif filled the alpha and for the first time since he was a young boy he lost control, completely. Bursting out of the door of the loft he ran down the stairs until he was outside and into the wood that wasn’t far from the apartment. Once safely within the trees he transformed into a large black wolf and howled…

~*~

Stiles whipped his head round to look in the direction the new howl had originated

“What the hell?” he panted he had been moving away from his pursuers for a while and his energy was lagging he couldn’t deal with another werewolf. _Unless…_ this forest links to beacon hills.

“Derek!” stiles yelled as loud as he could

~*~

his werewolf hearing picked up the frantic noise of someone running followed by

“Derek!” he would know that voice anywhere

_Stiles_

he ran as fast as he could towards the sound of the fleeing boy letting out a short howl in response

~*~ 

He heard the responding howl and his heart sang not only was he going to live but he was going to see Derek again.  In his euphoria he managed to miss the tree root infront of him which sent him sprawling to ground scrambling to stand he tried to get away but the lead wolf was on him in a matter of moments her claws slashing his back. He cried out in pain.

~*~

He heard the cry not far from him

_Hold on stiles, just hold on I'm nearly there._

He pushed him self the last few yards at the continued cries

“Derek please”

The alpha jumped over a large fallen tree and there he was.

His golden eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not going to be able to post for the next couple weeks as i am going on holiday so enjoy this chapter while i am away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really really short chapter sorry!!! please don't get angry but i did another cliff hanger eek i couldnt help my self

The wolf roared at the two betas that were crouched over stiles.

“You have no business here Hale” the female snarled “he killed our alpha I want his blood”

Derek growled flashing red eyes.

“Growl all you like he’s _mine”_ the woman roared her claws growing from her hands. Stiles coughed wetly at her feet, she kicked him roughly flipping him so he was laid flat on his back. Stiles whispered something “what was that little mage, last words to the big bad wolf” she said stepping over the boy so she could kneel on his chest

“I said bad move bitch” he grabbed the woman’s head between his hands and electrocuted her. The knotted design that adorned his arms glowed a brilliant gold. Derek stared. This couldn’t be stiles. This couldn’t be the defenceless boy he had known. This was a man. A man who was dangerous. Letting go of the woman she slumped onto stiles effectively trapping him. The other beta grabbed stiles by the hair and yanked him from under the woman digging his claws into stiles’ shoulder, he cried out weakly. Derek saw red. He doesn’t remember the next ten minutes but when he stops seeing red stiles is held firmly in his arms his nose pressed into the boy’s hair. Looking over his shoulder the beta was swiftly retreating back into the forest.

“ _Hi d’rk….”_ Stiles croaked shortly before passing out. Derek supported the boy’s weight looking properly at his injuries. Blood welled from five large gouges from the betas claws. They were deep and the blood was flowing fast, he pressed his hand to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. It was then that he noticed the much more pressing issue of the massive burnt handprint on his belly. Derek picked up the boy bridal style, the alpha knew the second the boys head lolled lifelessly to the side that something was drastically wrong.

“Stiles. Come on man don’t do this to me, I’ve just got you back you can’t leave me now” Derek pleaded “stiles?” the boy stayed silent in his arms.

Derek ran.

 

~*~

 

Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness after he shocked the woman. He had used a great deal of power, a dangerous amount of power. He was at risk of burning out and he knew that hunting would be out of the question for a few months at the least.

He woke to Derek holding him close before the darkness took over again. Stiles felt like he should be worried about the injuries he had sustained but his cares seemed to be gently drifting away, he was warm and cared for

“Stiles? Stiillles where are you honey?” the voice was achingly familiar

“Mom?” stiles opened his eyes. He was back at his own house, sun streamed through the window and the smell of pie wafted from the kitchen

“Stiles I thought you wanted to help me wrap daddies present” his mother walked into view, he ran to his mother clinging to her “hey what’s up my baby?” she asked gently stroking his hair while she held him.

“I missed you” he gasped, she tilted his head up so he was looking at her  

“Why, I'm always here and I always will be, now I know that’s not all that’s wrong tell ma”

“I think I'm dying mom” he whispered. She smiled sadly at him

“What’s wrong with dying?” she sighed smoothing back his hair

“I'm scared” he admitted gently

“Never be scared of death. You know my mother died when I was little she always told me not to be scared, people like us our real adventure starts when we die”

“How come?”

“Because you are special stiles, never forget that. Even when life seems dark and scary remember you can be a spark to light the way, if only you take the chance to shine” she kissed him on the forehead and hugged him close “I love you stiles…” he closed his eyes

_“Stiles…”_ he tried and failed to open his eyes, the heavy darkness was too comfortable

_“Stiles wake up”_ he didn’t want to wake up

_“Stiles please”_ faintly he felt someone grip his hand tightly. Absently he wondered if this was what it was like to die.

_“I love you don’t leave me”_ Derek whispered brokenly. Internally stiles smiled. They loved each other. Stiles was still holding on but barely, the feeling that he was slipping thrummed through his veins, it was what he was slipping into that worried him.

“ _Stiles hold on for me”_ I'm trying Derek, stiles wanted to reply. He slipped a little further

“I love you too Derek” stiles whispered. Before he felt himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always appreciate comments leave as often as possible thank you !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter but STEREK !!!!!!! FINALLY.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he was out but the reassuring weight of someone’s hand hold holding his woke him. Cracking his eyes open he looked around. He was in the hospital the soft beeping of machines around him made that clear. Looking down he saw Derek slumped over the bed his hand tightly clasping stiles’.

“Hey sour wolf” stiles croaked. The wolf jerked up blinking sleepily, rubbing his eyes he briefly smiled then the typical scowly mask returned. Pulling his hand away awkwardly

“What the hell stiles?” Derek asked angrily

“I'm fine thanks for asking” the boy spat sighing stiles tried to sit up only to have a blinding pain in his back and belly make him sit back “fuck” he gasped

“I’ll call a nurse” Derek grunted. Panicking stiles grabbed his wrist

“No. I'm not staying here long” stiles said through gritted teeth as he sat up “you got a phone? I seem to have misplaced mine what with me being in a flimsy paper gown and all”

“Hey, hold on what do you mean you’re not staying long?”  The alpha pushed the mage back down into the bed.

“I mean that I'm going home as soon as I'm able to walk” stiles sighed leaning his head back on the pillow.

“you are home stiles” Derek growled “ I don’t know what the people who took you told you…” stiles barked out a laugh “what?”

“It’s just really weird hearing _you_ try to condemn the only people in my life who actually care for me”

“Stiles they don’t care for you. They abducted you. They marked your body, made you into a weapon. They made you into something you’re not”

“They made me strong! They trained me so I wouldn’t have to be so fucking scared all the time. They made me feel like I was useful. Unlike my so called friends who made me feel _expendable_ ” stiles yelled. “Plus I feel I am more inclined to trust my _family_ ”

“ _FAMILY?!_ What family? _”_

_~*~_

Derek was scared, scared of losing stiles so soon after getting him back. He had taken stiles to Deaton first. That’s where his heart had failed, he had held stiles’ hand and whispered for him to hold on, he whispered that he loved him and he could have sworn the moment before his heart stopped the boy had whispered “I love you too Derek”. They had restarted his heart and taken him to hospital. That was an awkward conversation with the hospital staff explaining where he found the sheriffs missing son and why he was so upset about the fact that he was injured.

Stiles had been shot and they took him into surgery to repair the internal damage as soon as they saw the small round depression in the burn. He was in surgery for six hours. That was without a doubt the worst six hours of Derek’s life. He had sat by the boy’s bedside for the next two nights only to be woken by stiles himself. The moment he saw the boys eyes open he became angry that stiles had allowed himself to get injured so badly.

_“I'm fine thanks for asking”_ stiles tried to sit up but gasped pain Derek wanted nothing more than to take his pain away

_“I’ll call a nurse”_ maybe they could give him something for the pain. Stiles grabbed his wrist. It tingled and made his heart skip a little.  

_“No_ ” that made his heart skip a lot. _“I'm not staying here long”_ his vision whited out. Dazed Derek stopped listening. He couldn’t leave stiles had just got back!

  _“Hey, hold on what do you mean you’re not staying long?”_  He gently pushed the boy back down in an effort to keep him from injuring himself any more

_“I mean that I'm going home as soon as I'm able to walk”_ going home? What the hell was he talking about?

_“you are home stiles”_ Derek was angry that his…his whatever stiles was to Derek didn’t feel like he belonged in beacon hills _“ I don’t know what the people who took you told you…”_ he had obviously been brainwashed into thinking that they cared about him it was sick. Stiles laughed “ _what?”_

_“It’s just really weird hearing you try to condemn the only people in my life who actually care for me”_ stiles was obviously suffering.

_“Stiles they don’t care for you. They abducted you. They marked your body, made you into a weapon. They made you into something you’re not”_

_“They made me strong! They trained me so I wouldn’t have to be so fucking scared all the time. They made me feel like I was useful. Unlike my so called friends who made me feel expendable_ ” stiles yelled. _“Plus I feel I am more inclined to trust my family”_ Derek was completely shocked

“ _FAMILY?!_ What family? _”_

“My mother’s family took me because even they could see that my life sucked! And they didn’t even know me. They are the only people in the world who care for me” stiles whispered brokenly “I thought… I mean I thought you but now obviously… just go Derek” shocked Derek realised this was his one and only chance to let stiles know how he felt.

“No stiles I'm not leaving you” Derek stood up and knelt on the bed

“What ya doing Derek?” the wolf braced his arms either side of the mage “Derek?” stiles breathed

“Shut up stiles” Derek responded before gently pressing his lips to stiles. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sterek !!! I'm posting from my tablet so my spelling and grammar will be greatly affected sorry !!!!

Derek’s lips were surprisingly soft. Stiles had expected them to be as rough as the rest of the man, but they were smooth and felt good against his. Derek pulled away, his eyes opened slowly looking at stiles lips as if the only thing he wanted to do was kiss him again. a small smile spread across the wolfs face, at that moment he was the most beautiful thing in the world to stiles. The boy brought up a hand to caress Derek’s face trailing his hand up the wolf’s jaw until he was cupping the back of his neck so he could pull the alpha down for another kiss. Passion flared between the two men, Derek wound his arms around stiles’ waist pressing him to his chest, one of stiles hands wound in Derek’s hair and the other fisted his shirt. They continued like this until Derek accidently pressed on one of the scratches on stiles’ back causing the boy to hiss in pain.

“I'm sorry” Derek whispered softly caressing stiles face

“don’t be” stiles breathed back, sitting up he scratched his head “so that just happened… Derek why did that just happen? I mean I'm not complaining in any way shape or form but it just seems a little out of character from our usual short and growly conversations and other such meetings….” Derek clamped his hand over stiles’ mouth

“shut up stiles” he shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if the whole situation gave him a head ache. “this happened because I have…romantic feelings towards you. I didn’t realise how strong my feelings were until after you left. Now you go” he removed his hand from the boys mouth.

“ive had romantic feeling towards you since you stayed in my room when you were a fugitive there was something about you… I don’t know, I don’t know. But Derek you knew me before I… I'm not sure if I'm the same person who you knew when I left” Derek slid his hand across the bed to hold stiles’ hand

“Then let me get to know the person who you are now” Derek implored looking directly into stiles’ eyes. Stiles melted looking deep into those intense grey green eyes

“what do you want to know?” stiles asked

“what the hell happened?” stiles ducked his head

“you want the full story or the cliff notes version”

“cliff notes version for now I can get the details later”

“ok short version… uh… how do I put this in a way that wont freak you out?...” Derek quirked an eyebrow at this

“just tell the story stiles”

“okay well I got taken by my mothers brother James who is a hunter and leader of the Bain clan the same mother who was a mage but never told me despite the fact that she knew I would inevitably become a mage too oh yeah I'm a mage now well I was before but I never knew I was a mage but I do now and I'm actually a damn good one too because of the whole ‘I'm a spark thing’ ive got the tattoos to prove it because I couldn’t get these unless I was good at what I do. " the This one is for strength” he said pulling down the gown past his shoulder on his right “and this one is for magic” stiles showed his right plam, then frowning he looked at his left hand the symbol for hunter was inked in stark black, pulling down his hospital gown on the left the symbol for bravery stood inked on his shoulder “hey look on my back is there a tattoo in any of the circles on my back” gently Derek turned stiles and undid the ties at his gown, softly Derek trailed his hand over the tattoos

“there is one here, like mine but different” Derek traced the shape of a tattoo on his right shoulder blade

“triumph” stiles breathed , Derek traced his fingertips across to the other side his breath ghosting across the sentitive skin on the back of stiles’ neck making him shiver in pleasure

“there is another here”

“peace”

“stiles how can you not know where you have tattoos?” Derek asked pressing a kiss to the back of the mages neck just above where the tattoos ended

“I must have burnt them into my skin when I killed terry” he said running his hands over the new black lines

“stiles just how powerful are you?” the wolf asked laying the boy back down

“well lets just say when the gift passes from mother to daughter or father to son the power is simply exchanged and a charge is created and stored in the mage until they produce an heir, and they will produce only one heir, if the child is a like to the mage the charge will grow and pass on, but when the child is different a spark ignites making the child more powerful. I'm the first boy for approximately twelve generations, that’s a lot of charge built up”

“what does being a spark entail?” Derek asked genuinely shocked   

“well for a start it means that my tattoos are different , the gold that’s not standard issue, plus when I spark you can really see it” stiles grinned

“you can uh… see it” Derek asked incredulously, stiles chuckled darkly lifting his hands and allowing a spark to jump between them, his tattoo glowed briefly the power that he held in his iron control flared pushing its boundaries. Gritting his teeth he stamped it back down pulling back the flare that appeared on his skin. Derek covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a squeak "you're right you can really see it"   
"The tattoos are really to mark me as a member of the bain clan. We all have to get them when we start the training process, I only finished the initial stage last month" Derek frowned he had been quiet and held his questions- mostly - but there were a couple things that stiles hadn't mentioned.  
"Three questions. Were you there willingly? What did training entail? And why didn't you call or text or something?" Stiles looked sheepishly at the floor   
"Initially I was abducted but once they explained why they had taken me I was much less reluctant to leave. You have to understand that before they took me I had been beaten up basically every week since Scott was bitten, I was sick of being the damsel in distress, being a hunter it was a way to make myself less vulnerable. I was a coward and decided the life I had here was not worth staying to fix" Derek fixed him with a critical glare   
"Stiles, you ran with wolves and got hurt and forgotten by the people who were meant to protect you I can understand why you would want to run away. What I don't understand is why you never called anyone to tell us you were OK. I thought you were dead. If I'm being honest I thought you had attempted a repeat of that night with the pills..." Derek replied sadly  
"That was a dark time for me I had lost Scott to Allison,my dad wasn't talking to me and this was before we really knew each other. what's the point in living when there is no one there to miss you?" Stiles whispered picking at the blanket. Derek's hand gently lay over stiles' to stop the movement, softly cupping the boys jaw with the other hand.

"I would have missed you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles is reunited with his father. It isn't the joyous occasion stiles hoped for...

 

 

Derek leant in to kiss stiles. An attempt at comfort, something he was not very good at verbally, if he was honest all he wanted to do was steal stiles go back to his loft wrap the boy in cotton wool and lock the door, if it meant that stiles would never have that look on his face ever again.

It was as their lips met that the door to the room opened to reveal stiles' father.

~*~

"What the hell is going on here?" The sheriff yelled. Stiles sputtered for a moment before his father simply held up a hand cutting of his response "you dying?" The man asked callously   
"Dad?" Stiles chocked   
"Are. You. Dying?" The man growled through gritted teeth  
"No..." Stiles replied   
"You are an adult now stiles and I can't deal with your SHIT anymore! I'm washing my hands of you our only responsibly to one another is the cost of a funeral" the sheriff said with barely controlled rage. Stiles paled considerably   
"What have I done to deserve being dead to you?" Stiles snarled in response   
"What have you done are you really asking me that! Let's try lying to me for months, coming home covered in various mysterious liquids, you turning up at every crime scene in a ten mile radius, you hanging around with a felon, going out and getting yourself beaten up not to mention the getting abducted and the fact that you are gay!"   
"You say all of that stuff like it’s my fault!" Stiles shouted back  
"It is for putting yourself in those situations! I can't keep worrying about you it’s going to run me into an early grave! If you want to kill yourself either get it over with already or get your life together!" Stiles stiffened at that, Derek knew instinctively that he was agreeing with his father that he should just get it over with and kill him self          

“I think you should leave” Derek said stepping between stiles and his father, placing a hand upon the sheriff’s chest.

“Don’t tell me what to do and get your filthy hand off me” the man spat

“Treat me like shit all you like but don’t talk like that to people who actually care about me” stiles growled at his father

“What did you say to me?” the sheriff replied in disbelief  

“I said don’t talk to him like that” stiles reiterated staring directly at his father

“I can talk to him any way I like and I will not be ordered around by you!”  Closing his eyes stiles clenched his fists

“You know what dad get out” he spat back the sheriff barked a short laugh angry stiles opened his eyes revealing his glowing gold irises “get. Out.” Stiles gritted.

“What the…?” the sheriff yelled stumbling away from his son’s bed pressing his back against the wall “what are you?”

“I'm your son” stiles sighed “but I'm also my mother’s son” the sheriff looked at the tattoos on stiles’ skin as if only just noticing them. Squeezing his eyes closed the sheriff slid down the wall

“she had the same thing inked on to her skin when I first met her but had it removed when you were born” rubbing his eyes the old man stood suddenly and left without another word.

Stiles slumped in bed suddenly tired

“I think I just lost my dad” he whispered. Sensing any move towards the romantic would not be received well he simply sat down on the bed next to stiles shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh

“He cares so much about you he can’t bear to watch you get hurt. That’s all” he thread his fingers through stiles “you know me and my dad used to fight all the time too alike my mom used to say he kept trying to tell me to live in a way that I would be proud of when I was older, I never listened, I regret that now he was just trying to help me. we had a fight you know just before he died, he had grounded me for getting bad grades at school, I yelled at him that I wasn’t a child anymore and that he couldn’t just ground me he told me if I was an adult I should act like it. The last thing I said to my dad was that when he wanted his son back he could call me and start acting like a proper father. I’ve got a voice mail he left me while I was at school, it’s the last thing my dad ever said to me” Derek fished his phone out of his pocket and flicked through until he reached his voicemail a warm deep voice started to speak

“Hey Derek it’s your dad here I wanted to call you to make sure you’re ok… and to say sorry, I'm sorry for treating you like a child but you have to understand to me you’re still the little kid who clung to my leg on the first day of school. As for the grades it’s your life but I just want you to remember that I'm only pestering you because I want you to have a good life so you can grow into the great man I know you will be. It’s because I care I worry. I’ve got to go now son I will see you when you get home love you!”

Derek’s heart always contracted painfully when he heard the familiar deep voice telling him that he loved him for the last time, a few hours later that same voice would be screaming as he burnt to death trying to save his wife and children because of Derek’s actions. Stiles squeezed his hand reassuringly

“Thank you for sharing that with me” the mage said as he wrapped his arms around the wolf

“I needed to share it with someone” stiles hesitated before speaking again

“I need to call James” Derek stiffened in stiles’ arms

“James?”

“My uncle he must think I'm dead by now”

“Why would he think that?” Derek asked placing a hand gently in stiles hair

“I’ve been gone for what three days without contact having left all of my stuff in a pool of my own blood he’s going to think I'm dead” sighing Derek handed over his mobile

“Then tell him you are alive” using memory alone stiles typed in his uncles personal number with shaking hands. Holding it to his ear he waited for James to pick up the phone rang twice before a very rough voice answered

“Hello?”

“Hey jem” stiles breathed tears of happiness welling in his eyes

“I'm hearing a ghost, I must be because this sounds like stiles and he’s dead”

“No ghost I'm alive uncle jem”

“Thank god” the older man sobbed “where are you I'm coming to get you right now”

“I'm in beacon hills hospital”

“I will be there as soon as I can I'm so happy you aren’t dead, I love you stiles and I want you to know that I think of you as like my son so you have no idea how glad I am you are ok”

“I know jem; just get here as soon as you can, love you too”

“Bye stiles”

“Goodbye uncle” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to comment i do like feed back and if you comment with any ideas you would like me to include you never know it may get into next weeks update !!


	11. not a chapter a bulletin didn't know how else to tell readers

Hey guys sorry it’s been so long but I’ve got some bad news. 

I’m not going to be finishing this fic unless I get a co-writer. I have a lot on at the moment as I am still in school plus just about to apply to university along with my after school job I just don’t have time to write this fic plus the other plus the others I have going atm.

If I’m being totally honest with myself I have no idea what to write next! I loved this story initially but I'm not good at writing the guy on guy stuff (hence the reason I need a co-writer) and I just can’t seem to get the next chapter quite right (trust me I’ve tried around a million times).

If I can’t get anyone to co-write (feel free to offer btw) then I reckon I will try with this fic again at Christmas.

Again really sorry

Silvercross   

x

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a long (ish) fic and there will be a slow burn sterek but hopefully not too slow!!
> 
> please leave a comment i really appreciate feedback!!!!!!!!!


End file.
